


Tailored

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami has a secret weapon for getting what she wants from Ichiji.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tailored

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 18 [NSFW] - Clothing Kink**
> 
> This is another reference to the events of my earlier fic with them _Fixation._

It wasn’t much. Something small, relatively speaking. Nami knew every person had their own way of getting what they wanted from their partner. Expensive lingerie, massage oils and gifted hands, a talented mouth. She had those things too - obviously - but the trick to making Ichiji absolute putty in her hand was easier than all of those things.

She’d gotten ready for their date night alone, promising to meet him at the restaurant. A shower ensured she was silky-smooth and sweet-smelling, and made her hair easier to tame into an elegant bun on the top of her head, with a few sections pulled loose. One foot up on the edge of the tub, towel wrapped tightly around herself, Nami had patted a balm with subtle glitter in it along the sides of her legs. The glitter was tiny, sparse, eye-catching - and the balm smelled of strawberries.

Underwear had come next - red, because a little extra assurance never hurt. Nami went ahead and put her heels on afterwards, sitting at her vanity as she put on her makeup in just lace underwear and stilettos. That was just for her, all alone in the apartment. Why shouldn’t she bask in looking as good as she did?

The last piece came right before leaving, an article of clothing she’d purloined almost two years earlier. She’d made a few adjustments so it suited her better, but it was mostly unchanged on the whole. The fabric was inky black and stiff, hitting just below her ass when she pulled it on and began buttoning it up. It sloped in at her waist - a necessary change she’d paid a tailor good money for - before hugging her chest snugly, the fabric dipping in a deep V over her cleavage. 

It hadn’t been as deep on Ichiji, but then, she was much smaller than him.

Nobody else at the restaurant batted an eye when they saw her walk past - at least, not beyond the usual ogling she’d grown accustomed to. Eyes on her legs, her face, her tits and her ass, nobody really noticing what she wore. No one except him - waiting at their table, absorbed in his phone before she saw those blue eyes flick upwards, noticing her walking right towards him, going wide as he took her in.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ichiji’s voice was a strained whisper when she sat down, demure smile on her face as she crossed one leg over the other. She wished she’d taken her panties off, but she supposed she could pass those right to him under the table.

“You don’t like it?” Nami asked innocently, batting her lashes at him as she leaned forward, tits straining against the buttons. “This shirt has so many good memories...ah, I could sit here and talk about them all night…”

Ichiji wouldn’t be able to stand up for hours, not in the packed restaurant. Nami was well-apprised of that. And when he finally could - hustling her out the door, nearly tripping on her heels as he ground himself against her ass - she knew he’d be eating right out of the palm of her hand. It wouldn’t seem like it, with how he’d pin her to the bed, her legs over his shoulders as he relentlessly pounds her - black shirt kept on and opened up enough to accommodate - but they would both be aware of it.

A well-tailored plan indeed.


End file.
